


Little Polar Flowers' Mourn

by DiverVicky



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers try to give him happy moments and keep his mind away from it, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Bear is very sick, Ice bear's sensitive side is exposed, Other, don't wanna die, he's so weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: His hours slumberless, are numberless, as it goes...He didn't want to die, but there was nothing they could do.He just wanted a bit more of time to enjoy more the life that was given to him.He didn't want his beloved ones to see how he's taken by the black mourning coatch of sorrow, that's already taking him.He expected, at the least, that there will be those little white flowers, a little part of his soon polar mourning.





	

‘‘When is he waking up? I’m starving!’’ Panda complained, letting his face over the table. They never had to cook for themselves, so he was getting desesperated at the fact that his brother had not woke up. Grizz started trying to calm him down.

It was 12:35 already, they couldn’t wait anymore. Panda felt starving and Grizz too, but this last one could hide it enough. They tried and wait for their brother to wake up alone, but then they gave up very easily.

‘‘Don’t worry, PanPan. I’ll call for him’’ He stood up and went to the freezer, then knocked its door, waiting for his littlest brother to respond. ‘‘Bro? You there?’’ Grizz frowned, but he only got silence as an answer.

He waited a phew seconds, waiting for Ice to response at his knocks. Unfortunately, there was no answer. They thought he was mad at them or something, so they looked a bit puzzled. How would he, just ignore their insistent calls? 

‘‘Is he there?’’ Panda stood up, leaving his phone on the table. He walked until being close to Grizz and looked at him, waiting for an answer, and Grizzly just shook his head.

‘‘No, he won’t answer…’’

They both heard a gasp from inside the freezer. Panda’s got closer to the cooling machine. He would never wake his brother up, but he needed to now. They were worrying inside, in fact. Then opened its door, frowning.

‘‘Come on, we’re- AAH!’’ Panda screamed at what he saw, shocked, and opened his eyes widely, along with his older brother. They were looking very alarmed… (And they were).

They helped the polar to stand up, and leaded him to lie in the couch. When they checked him, they realized that he was really warm, in a very hot temper for a polar bear. That would worry them much, but they realized Ice had his mind in the sky, though.

 _‘‘eol-eum gom-eun chagabseubnida…’’_ He muttered. His brothers were very concerned, so they covered him and called a doctor. Panda bit his nails, nervous, as Grizz just waited for the doctor to answer. They would never forgive themselves if something happened to their little brother.

It wasn’t the first time he’s got sick, obviously, but they felt as if something was ACTUALLY wrong this time. They knew fastly that he wasn’t exaggerating, that he really felt really bad and weak.

He was talking in a Korean language, things they wouldn’t understand but that worried them even more. He looked very bad and was trembling weakly, while sweat fell from his forehead. His eyes were looking sad and wet. They could see how bad he was feeling only by his face expression.

At that moment, they weren’t thinking about taking him to hospital, considering all the stuff that had happened the last time they took him there; But it was concerning them, the fact that their little bro, even as strong as he was, would look like that over a sickness.

‘‘Okay, lady… Yes… He’s, he’s very warm, and he looks…’’ He looked at his little bro while talking through the phone, and then he swallowed saliva, almost breaking down. He breathed deeply then. ‘‘Yes, thanks… We will be waiting right here. But, hurry, please… He doesn’t look very good, and is not feeling really good, neither...’’

After she said ‘‘yes’’, and told them to not to worry and that they sent a doctor on their way, the woman log out. He’s got the phone down and looked at its screen.

‘‘Bro…’’ He whispered, with a feeling of emptiness on his chest, for his little brother.

…

‘‘Okay… Inhale, hun…’’ The lady asked Ice softly, as he did what she said. He inhaled deeply, as their known Dr. Merry heard his heartbeat, paying her total attention at it, and realizing it was beating way too slowly. ‘‘Exhale’’ she finalized. Then, the doctor repeated the process in Ice’s back.

She took out a lingual depressor and checked the bear’s mouth, which was very weakly opened by him. The doctor saw how his throat was irritated, red and a bit sore. He’s got rigid almost at the moment and coughed painful, just as he could. She looked at him. ''Could you tell me how are you feeling?''

Ice looked at her for a bit.

 _''Ice Bear is cold...''_ He said, with a soft tone of voice. Well, softer than his usual voice. Those four words were the only words that he could get out of his lips.

Of course, the fact that he stated worried her; It wasn't normal, so she proceeded to carry out a complete basic analysis on him.

His two brothers were watching worried, noticing how their littlest brother had no power as he used to have, and how his strong essence went from him. It felt very bad for them. They felt really bad, for him.

She took her stethoscope out from her ears and looked at the bigger brothers humbly, as they glanced back.

‘‘Is he okay?’’ Panda asked fastly, as she only answered…

‘‘Could you join me?’’ Dr. Merry asked, being totally serious. It got them afraid.

They went out from the room they were in, so Ice wouldn’t hear much of their conversation. No one wanted him to worry, less now that they were going to know what he’s had. They stood there and then they just started asking, as they wished to do from the beginning.

‘‘Is everything okay with him? Is it serious?’’ Grizz asked, expecting the best for their little brother. She just sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, looking for the right words to explain them.

‘‘Guys, listen…’’ She cleared her throat by coughing a bit softly and adjusted her glasses. ‘‘Your brother is not okay. He’s got all of the signs of a recently discovered sickness, which only affects certain specimens of polar bears by now…’’ She looked down for a bit.

‘‘Oh, no…’’ Panda said to himself, covering his mouth with his paws and looking down, almost crying.

‘‘Is he going to be alright?’’ Grizzly asked, trying to not to sound very worried. He tried to be hopeful at the least, for his brothers more than for himself, but nothing would get him ready for what they would hear.

‘‘Guys…’’ She took her glasses off and cleaned them with her gown. ‘‘It’s called Polar Athresia…’’ Then she said it. She said the words they longed to not to hear, but they did… ‘‘It is a terminal disease. Your brother Ice’s got about 6 months , and it’s even much... Maybe less…’’

Panda, finally, broke down, as his older brother Grizz looked at Ice Bear and then at her, shocked. Then, he joined his brother on his sorrow, and she sighed, and tried to comfort them, putting a hand on Grizz’s shoulder and telling them it was going to be alright, even knowing that it wasn’t true, and that it wouldn’t work.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, this is the first We Bare Bears fanfic I have published... It may not be as good as it should be, but I may do better in next episodes.
> 
> Thanks for reading 'til here!
> 
> Oh, and sorry for my English, I learned by myself and it's sometimes hard to speak it because I am not a native... So, that's why there could be some grammar mistakes...
> 
> -Vicky.


End file.
